Freztrak
Freztrak is a prime Skakdi warlord from Zakaz, and a former servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Freztrak was originally a thief on his home island of Zakaz. Freztrak was later part of Makuta Spiriah's failed experiments 75,000 years ago on the Skakdi in an attempt to create an army. As a result of the Makuta's tampering, Freztrak and the other Skakdi were altered into a violent, destructive race. Some time after this, Freztrak was elected leader of a large Skakdi tribe. He then proceeded to establish his territory just beyond the northern mountains of Zakaz. Later, during a raid, Freztrak was captured by a rival Skakdi warlord named Nektann. However, before his execution could be carried out, the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery arrived, and rescued Freztrak. He was then taken to Daxia, where the Order convinced him to work for them as one of their operatives as a way of ensuring that at least one of the ruling factions on Zakaz would be allied with the them. Later, the Dark Hunters "Faceless" and Avak were sent to Freztrak's camp by The Shadowed One in an effort to form an alliance between them. However, Freztrak refused, putting himself and the Dark Hunters on edge. Recently, during the war with between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Freztrak attacked Makuta Dredzek, who was visiting Zakaz after hearing rumors of a potential alliance between the Order and the Skakdi. Despite Dredzek's skill in combat, Freztrak managed to disarm him, and sever the his left arm. Before Freztrak could finish the Makuta off, two of Dredzek's Rahkshi distracted Freztrak long enough for Dredzek to teleport away. Freztrak was later ordered by Helryx to assemble his forces and follow Brutaka and Axonn to an island in one of the southern chains of the universe. Upon arriving, the group discovered large contingents of Rahkshi. While Axonn and Brutaka busied themselves searching for a mysterious location on the island, Freztrak and the other warlords led their forces into battle with the Rahkshi. Though the Rahkshi retaliated fiercely, and managed to cut down a number of the opposing forces, the Skakdi eventually mustered up enough rage to fight back, and quickly smashed through the Rahkshi's ranks. Teridax's Reign Later Makuta Teridax took control of Mata Nui´s body, and subsequently the entire Matoran Universe as a result. Fearing he would be targeted due to his association with the Order, Freztrak severed his ties with his former allies and retreated to his hideout on Zakaz. Later, Rahkshi were sent to pacify the Skakdi. Freztrak attempted to withhold them, though he and his forces were eventually brutalized into surrendering. He was then marshaled into an army of Skakdi and Rahkshi led by Nektann, and under Teridax's orders, traveled to south to the southern lands. Although he obeyed the commands, Freztrak began planning to escape once they reached their destination. After reaching the southern edge, Freztrak and the rest of the army was released onto the surface of the planet Bara Magna. Unable to turn back, Freztrak was left with no choice but to aid Teridax in his fight against Mata Nui and the inhabitants of Bara Magna. In the battle that followed, Freztrak was brought into conflict with the Glatorian Flardrek. He eventually managed to overpower the warrior, though before he could kill him, was driven off by a Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Shortly after, the Rahkshi were destroyed, and Teridax himself was killed. Vastly outnumbered and unwilling to surrender, Freztrak and a number of other Skakdi retreated into the wilderness of the newly restored Spherus Magna. Whilst reflecting on his life by a clearing in the Black Spike Mountains, several days following the Battle of Bara Magna, Freztrak witnessed a large group of Skrall warriors get attacked by a mysterious being shrouded in shadows, who killed or wounded a large number of the Rock warriors. After the entity disappeared, Freztrak departed in search of someone who could manage the threat. Abilities and Traits A cruel, ruthless and sadistic warrior, Freztrak is known by many as a force to reckoned with. He is incredibly intelligent and equally manipulative, and is very skilled at bending the wills of others to his own. He is also a master of hand-to-hand combat, which is only matched with his skill with a blade. Occasionally, more often than not, Freztrak is known to fight dirty if the situation demands it. Due to Spiriah's experiments, Freztrak possesses limited power over the element of the Green, allowing him to manipulate plants. However, it must be used in conjunction with that of another Skakdi to work. He also possesses corrosive vision, which allows him to virtually dissolve substances even as strong as Protosteel in mere seconds. In addition to this, he possesses a chameleon power which allows him to blend in with his surroundings. As with all Order operatives, Freztrak's mind is shielded from telepathy and other forms of mind reading. Tools Freztrak wields a Jungle Scythe Spear as his main weapon. Due to modifications made by the Order of Mata Nui, the spear is able to channel his Elemental powers of the Green independent of another Skakdi. Stats Trivia *Freztak's name was originally suggested by user Toa Hydros. *Due to damage dealt some time ago, Freztrak's armor is colored green and lime over the usual green and blue wore by most wielders of the Green. Appearances *Journeys of Darkness (First Appearance) Category:Skakdi Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Warlords Category:Males